Holly Wiki talk:How to archive a talk page/Archive 1
Leave your message here! Back on first warriors site were you Tigercloud?Dustpelts 19:11, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Yes.---Daughter of Scourge-- (Hey, guys! Fox invasion going on in Starclan! be there!)-Sandstar1051 Already am!---Daughter of Scourge-- Ok.-Dustpelts 19:18, July 14, 2010 (UTC) I wasn't there! And Mintapw's still injured from it ;( Is becoming leader part of your destiny?Dustpelts 17:38, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Yes! I become leader because Tigerstar gets foxes to take prisioner or kill the leader after I become Deuputy.But I don't know that Tigerstar was behind it until the leader dies and I am leader.---Daughter of Scourge-- Nice to know im gonna die! I havent even lost a life! -Sandstar1051 Sorry!- I can change it though! The foxes take you and dust prisioner, but I rescue you, against Tigerstar's wishes. As a result, I almost die! ---Daughter of Scourge-- As long as you don't die, I'm all for it :)-Sandstar1051 Awsome! I love making up plots!---Daughter of Scourge-- XD-Sandstar1051 Hi. Thank you for the ShadowClan logo. Thank you from Peacesign Your friend that you invited will he create a account and join a Clan?-Dustpelts 00:53, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Yes, hopefully! He will join Starclan as Redtooth or a different cat.---Daughter of Scourge-- That sound good Cinderpelt is our newest warrior she signed up today.-Dustpelts 01:14, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Awsome!---Daughter of Scourge-- We are best Clan!!-Dustpelts 01:18, July 16, 2010 (UTC) We are SO best clan!-Sandstar1051 Totally!---Daughter of Scourge-- I will be gone on a trip Redtooth will be deputy while I am gone. Can I trust you to tell me the new warrior's names?(Post them on my talk page)thanks!!-Dustpelts 01:40, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Sure! Thanks! When will you be gone?---Daughter of Scourge-- Leaving tommorow afternoon. Back on 25th.Dustpelts 01:43, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Ok! I will help Sandstar take care of the clan while you are gone.---Daughter of Scourge-- Good luck becoming an apprentice on Monday!!-Dustpelts 17:56, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Hi can you please find a picture of my cat, his name is Feathercloud. He is small white tomcat with black patches and dark blue eyes. Thank very much from Peacesign My Clan was deleted. Answer the door,it's Destiny! 20:51, July 16, 2010 (UTC) That is because there are only three clans. You can join ethier Starclan, Shadowclan, or Earthclan.( Please join Starclan!!)---Daughter of Scourge-- Yes please. Put where it has Feathercloud. Thank you very much from Peacesign Darkcloud, not to be rude, is it possible if I can do pics too, because I want to, and you've taken credit when I do it, too. I just want my name in it too. P.S. I think Destiny Calling should join EarthClan or ShadowClan. I'm TRYING to get Goldensclaw back here, but it takes a while. *Gasps* Darkkit is not the true kit of Redtooth, witch means that she is not supposed to be haunted by Tigerstar! *Faints* Yes, that is true. Petalfur will (hopefully) announce it at Darkkit's apprentice ceremony tomorrow. Can you talk to your sis about it please? Also, Redtooth is NOT the son of Redtooth either. I am writing that story right now. Oh, Darkkit is not haunted, Tigerstar wanted to train her to take over the forest, so he did.---Daughter of Scourge-- Ok, ill talk to my sis about it L8er. tigerstar is so devious! Thank you for putting Sandstar and I's puzzles in puzzles! Hollyleaf :D 20:11, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Sure!---Daughter of Scourge-- Hey Darkpaw how do you start a new page on this site??Thanks.Dustpelts 15:39, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Did you block Hollylord so she can't mess things up. If you did then thanks!!Dustpelts 15:56, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Could you get Hollyleaf to let me be an admin. Like reccomend me or something??? Thanks!!!Dustpelts 01:48, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Hi! I came to the site like you said I should! I just joined EarthClan as Jaydapple, Lionkit, and Featherkit. ~Hollyfur~ 02:47, July 19, 2010 (UTC) My sister, on her b-day, is suppossed to find a clue in a week. So don't change it please! :) ok. And it's the 'quote' -sighs- Ok---Daughter of Scourge-- ????????? OH NO! HOLLYLORD BLOCKED DUST!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hi I am unblocked now but Sandstar is blocked so help me unblock her don't leave!!Dustpelts 14:27, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Hi what is up?Deputy of StarClan 00:29, August 1, 2010 (UTC) She's left. Well, see you in August! I never log off. Just leave. Leaving. Want to RP now? Deputy of StarClan 01:00, August 1, 2010 (UTC) OK I will include her in my next story!! Deputy of StarClan 13:56, August 1, 2010 (UTC) How did you request the achevements badges? Deputy of StarClan 23:56, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Is Tigercloud in MoonClan? Deputy of StarClan 14:49, August 8, 2010 (UTC) In my next story you play a big role at the end!! Deputy of StarClan 23:29, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Be sure to read my story tommorow!! Deputy of StarClan 00:02, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Wanna RP??? Deputy of StarClan 17:58, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Why is all of DeathClan made up of girls? There should be more toms. Deputy of StarClan 15:59, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Good cause DeathClan needs toms. Deputy of StarClan 16:03, August 10, 2010 (UTC) When are you going to make the ThunderClan page? Deputy of StarClan 16:15, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Hollyleaf can't mentor both Earthkit and Rosekit one of them will have to be a warrior!!!!!! That is what me and Sandstar decided!!!!!!! Deputy of StarClan 17:19, August 10, 2010 (UTC) I need ideas for my next story if you have one put it on my talk page!!!!!! Deputy of StarClan 18:09, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Can you get a different pic of Clawpaw please it looks like hes a girl. Thanks!!!! Deputy of StarClan 22:36, August 13, 2010 (UTC) We are attacking the badgers now!!!!!! Deputy of StarClan 18:35, August 15, 2010 (UTC) In the DF can I RP Thistleclaw or another cat? Thanks!!!!!! Deputy of StarClan 18:59, August 19, 2010 (UTC) You need to help this new user http://hollyleaf.wikia.com/wiki/User:TeamArticuno101 After you finish Rise of Darkness you should write a story about how HouseClan was formed. The last time I checked Ravenpaw was a loner not leader of HouseClan, so what happened? Dustpelt 12:26, August 24, 2010 (UTC) I made it up...>_< It's called Fan-fic.-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Favored by the Dark Forest! Canyou chang the color of the wiki back to green please? This new color hurts my eyes. Dustpelt 18:30, August 24, 2010 (UTC) No.-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Favored by the Dark Forest! My user page My user page was deleted. Can you please fix it? Deathclan Hi. Can I please roleplay a warrior form DeathClan? Thanks. Form [[User:Peacesign|'Feathercloud']]Medicine cat of ShadowClan I just tried that after I read the message you sent but it still ''doesn't work! hello. hello. i hav been watching this site for several days now and hav dicided to join. i waz wondering if i could rp scourgestar? i know everything already so u dont hav 2 tell me. i would also like to be an admin. plz. thxs, Scourgestar 04:15, August 12, 2010 (UTC) if you want proof, ask me anything about what haz happend on thhis site and i will awnswer u. ltr. Thxs. -Pure Evil! Creep.-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Favored by the Dark Forest! Fine. i'm goona revert to vandalism. Creep.-Pure Evil! I'll just block you.-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Favored by the Dark Forest! Done and done[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan Why did you block her, Sandstar? I was going to give her a chance.-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Favored by the Dark Forest! Then unblock her! You said you were gonna block her, so I took the liberty to do it myself[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan Youv'e got a point. But I was only going to block her after she committed vandalism. I think I will wait a week before unblocking her, because she made a threat.-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Favored by the Dark Forest! Oh, yeah. And I JOINED BRIGHTCLAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! What is BrightClan? Deputy of StarClan 23:11, August 15, 2010 (UTC) I'm SORRY~! I'm so sorry, Dark, for banning you off BrightClan. I just think you're my closest friend! I will be going then, off the computer, blocking myself. It's ok...don't go!!-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Favored by the Dark Forest! -Turns back to Dark- That was scary, about he locataion. 8( And I first thought you were in Cal, because ma nana lives there.D It was scary!!! -shudders-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Favored by the Dark Forest! Pic of Clawpaw The pic you have of Clawpaw looks like he is a girl and the pic you have is the pic I used first for Willowstar on the MoonClan page! So could you please try to find a different pic for Clawpaw? Thanks!!!!!!!! Deputy of StarClan 17:44, August 16, 2010 (UTC) I'll try....-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Favored by the Dark Forest! Thanks!!!!!! Deputy of StarClan 18:59, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Thistleclaw Can I RP Thistleclaw in the Dark Forest????????? Deputy of StarClan 22:07, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Sure!!-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Favored by the Dark Forest! Thanks!!!!!! help help i would like to join a clan please. What clan would you like to join?-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Favored by the Dark Forest! Who are you!?!?!? DeathClan and Dark Forest!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I just had a great idea! How about the evil cats in the Dark Forest tell DeathClan to destroy us!!!!!!!!!!!! Dustpelt 15:31, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Eh, not bad! :D That was my original idea!!-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Favored by the Dark Forest! Oh Dustpelt 18:13, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Rise of Darkness What will Rise of Darkness be about? Dustpelt 18:40, August 23, 2010 (UTC) I dunno! I'm not done writing...>_< -[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Favored by the Dark Forest! Hey Dark,I found a picture for Thornpaw on the deathclan page.If you want to see it type in black she-cat with sky-blue eyes on google.It is in the fourth row and it's the fourth one in.ShadeflowerWarrior of StarClan 21:46, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Thnx. I'll get it and post it on the DeahClan page.-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Favored by the Dark Forest! I also found a picture for Shade on the DeathClan page.Just type in black she-cat with sea green eyes.It is the very first one.ShadeflowerWarrior of StarClan 23:13, August 24, 2010 (UTC) k.-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Favored by the Dark Forest! Hey is it ok that i edited above Petalfur the names of my kits? If not I will change it.--Ms. Funny bunny!-- 23:38, August 24, 2010 (UTC) When two of my kits die I want Marshkit and Cloverkit to die. The rest live.--Ms. Funny bunny!-- 23:40, August 24, 2010 (UTC) It's all good...-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Favored by the Dark Forest! Ok. Here's the pics of them. In order. Cloverkit, Daisykit, Ashkit, Sharpkit, Marshkit, and Squirrelkit.--Ms. Funny bunny!-- 00:08, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Hold on a sec. There gonna be a bove Petalfur. I hope.--Ms. Funny bunny!-- 00:09, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Oh, Squirrelkit's taken? -sighs- Guess I wil have to find other names for the kits. -sighs and coughs- k.-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Favored by the Dark Forest! I HAD THE PERFECT NAMES AND PICS FOR GINGERHEART'S KITS THAT WERE GOING TO BE BORN TODAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! RAWRRRRRRRRRR! D:< D:< NVM!!! My computer won't let me! EVIL COMPUTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!--Ms. Funny bunny!-- 00:15, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Wait. Can I Pretty pretty pretty pretty pretty pretty plz RP most or all of my new kits? Today Maybe? I really want them to be born!!!! PLEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAASSSSSSSEEEEEEE???????????????????--Ms. Funny bunny!-- 00:17, August 25, 2010 (UTC) They are gonna be born when the plot occurs.. and yes you can RP them all... when you're on!-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Favored by the Dark Forest! Well when does the plot begin?!? I cant take this excitement much longer. Either today or this weekend!!! Plz today!! Why Do i have to wait? I'm so excited!!--Ms. Funny bunny!-- I am so smad that I can't use Squirrelkit, because I had the best pic, and now that messed up the kit's names! NVM! I '''WILL '''USE SQUIRRELKIT!!!!!!!! NOBODY STOPS sick Holly! -sneezes, and blows nose- Well sorry! But i love that name and i know what her warrior name will hopefully be!!--Ms. Funny bunny!-- 00:23, August 25, 2010 (UTC) I wanna RP the kits!!! Ok since your not answering I'll take that as a yes!!! MUAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!! I was goonna say yes anyway! but I rp them when u r not on, right?-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Favored by the Dark Forest! Hear me!?!? I '''said '''NOBODY WILL STOP me from USING THAT NAME! NOBODY STOPS SICK OL FOUNDER! IDC IF IT CONFUZES US! Ok fine. When I'm not on you RP them. But not Petalfur!!--Ms. Funny bunny!-- NO!!!!!!! IT WAS THE NAME OF GINGERHEART'S KIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -_- I need to stop. This hurts...... When we get back from da gathering they are born!!! I'll let you swim all you want at my new house if you say yes!!--Ms. Funny bunny!-- 01:10, August 25, 2010 (UTC)! NO!!! They r born when Petal recives a phropecy!! but you can have 1 kit born!!And I rp the kits, Petalfur, and Retooth when you and Dal are't on! I'm goona delete this tomorrow...-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Favored by the Dark Forest! Fine!! One kit! which kit, one from my litter or a different one? And why r u deleting dis stuff?--Ms. Funny bunny!-- I'm giving birth to Squirrelkit!!--Ms. Funny bunny!-- 01:23, August 25, 2010 (UTC) NVM the deletetion, and ok... is there!!-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Favored by the Dark Forest! AND I can't wait to swim!! :DDDDD oh, and Petal recives a prohecy :D I'm writing the story now!:DDD-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Favored by the Dark Forest! I GAVE BIRTH TO SQUIRRELKIT, BECAUSE MY MOM TOLD ME TO. -winks, coughing- Which kit should I give birth to,Emma?--Ms. Funny bunny!-- DAISYKIT!! :DDD-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Favored by the Dark Forest! Ok. I wish you could see her pic. It is sooooooooooooooooooo cute. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH! Okay! I have the four kit's adult and kit pics! :D k...-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Favored by the Dark Forest! And if anyone takes them, I will tell them nicely to change it. Good.-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Favored by the Dark Forest! Emma RP Redtooth! k-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Favored by the Dark Forest! Emma just to let you know i can go on tomorrow morning at 7ish and wont be on till friday nite or saturday morning, an ill print the pics of my kits and leave them @ ur front door, I hope.--Ms. Funny bunny!-- k. and you don't print the pics, you give me the link to them.-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Favored by the Dark Forest! I can't. 1: I dont know how and 2: there are 6 different links and i forgot them all. So i will print them k...-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Favored by the Dark Forest! GUESS WHAT? Shadepaw has another randomness marathon! :DDDDDDDD And this time, it's amazing!!!!!!!!!! :DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD And the Rise of Darkness makes NO sense. Okay, G2G! Have school! K. and shadepaw is weird!! And how could the "Rise of Darkness" NOT make sense??-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Favored by the Dark Forest! Cause!!!!!!!!!!!!! It doesn't! I think Rise of Darkness makes PERFECT SENSE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!--Ms. Funny bunny!-- Holly, what doesn't make sense?-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Favored by the Dark Forest! It just doesn't!!!! It's like tat stupid story I posted thaqt everyone critizised, and it jsut does not. Beta Testing Cool! By the way, did you come up with the skins for this wiki? Or somebody else? Anyways, it's awesome!! [[User:SmudgyHollz|'Smudge']]A cat like no other… 16:42, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Yeah! Which wiki did you get it off of? Oh yeah, its kinda confusing when you don't sign messages... [[User:SmudgyHollz|'Smudge']]A cat like no other… 17:00, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Can you get different skins please, this skin is hard for me to see! Dustpelt 03:42, August 26, 2010 (UTC) No. >_< It took me a long time to get this one... and there is a way to override it... Go to Prefrences, click on skins, chosse your skin and deselect the box that says "Let admins override my skin choice", and done!-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Favored by the Dark Forest! Thanks Dark!!!!!!!!!!!! Dustpelt 14:09, August 26, 2010 (UTC) HouseClan Would you mind if you wrote a story about how HouseClan was made? Dustpelt 15:29, August 26, 2010 (UTC) I'm working on it!!!! I have to finish "Rise of Darkness" First!!-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Favored by the Dark Forest! Ok and you just changed the rules to suit you thats not fair!!!!! Dustpelt 16:02, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Get OVER it!!! You don't even RP that cat!-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Favored by the Dark Forest! So it will be confusing!!!!! Dustpelt 16:09, August 26, 2010 (UTC) I am going to delete your cats in MoonClan, unless they are leaders.-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Favored by the Dark Forest! That is not fair talk about abusing your admin powers!!!! Dustpelt 16:16, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Your "cats" in moonclan are pointless. They have no relavance to the events happening in the lives of the current generation of cats.-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Favored by the Dark Forest! Heatfur, can I do him??? He will appear when Whitestar loses another life, because she cannot see the Mooncave to give them back of course!!-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Favored by the Dark Forest! :DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD Sooooooooooooo, are you on? :I'm now.. I was at my school orintentation.-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Favored by the Dark Forest! :Dark, read the message on my talk page. Gotta log, bye![[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar''']]Leader of Starclan ?